Bring the Rain
by Warrior Queen 21
Summary: When Sam is kidnapped by Barricade, it's up to the Autobots and humans to save him. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a plot bunny that refused to leave me…hope you enjoy it. I would also like to thank everybody who reviewed my other stories and added them to your favourites. You guys rock!!!!!

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

"How about...as plants need the sun and humans need air...so do I need you to survive." As soon as Sam finished that sentence Bumblebee burst out laughing. For the past half an hour Bumblebee listened to how Sam was trying to find the perfect way to propose to Mikeala. It went from cute to downright awful.

"It sounds as if you took it out of a 50's B-rated movie." Bumblebee knew that Sam felt offended.

"Well excuse me for trying. If you're such an expert... what would you say to her?"

"Sam, I love Mikeala...but not in the same way you do. Just tell how you really feel. I am sure she would appreciate a true speech more than an arranged one."

"Ha! It is easy for you to say. You don't stutter and trip..."

"And blush like a 10 year old boy and sweat really bad every time you see her and..."

"Thank you Bee I really didn't want to now that." Sam didn't have to be a super advanced alien to know that Bumblebee felt a bit smug. He heard Bee mumbled "Truth hurts."

"I heard th..." But Sam never finished that sentence because all of a sudden Bee braked so quickly that Sam was thrown forward.

"Bee...what the hell was that for?!?"

"Sam get out off the car and head for cover."

"Why Bee...what's wrong?"

"I sense a Decepticon...it's Barricade."

Bumblebee watched as Sam ran to nearby rocks. As soon as he thought Sam was safe enough he put his battle mask on, loaded his cannons and waited. He didn't have to wait long...a few minutes later a police car could be seen on the horizon.

Sam watched with horror as Barricade transformed, dodged Bumblebee's cannons and tackled Bumblebee. It truly was a robot death match. The fight was so intense and the gunshots so many, that it was impossible for Sam to say who was winning. He was thinking about all the possible things that could happen to Bee when all of a sudden the pile of rocks he was taking cover by, was blown to million pieces. He screamed in the best five year old voice that he knew.

Bumblebee hearing Sam scream shifted his attention from Barricade to Sam. That split second that Bumblebee was not paying attention was all Barricade needed. He hit Bumblebee square in the face. And when the little 'bot staggered backwards, Barricade grabbed him by the arms and repeatedly slammed him in the street. When Barricade sensed that Bumblebee was no longer resisting he picked him up and threw him into the dirt. He then started looking for Autobots human charge.

From where Sam was hiding he watched and waited for Bumblebee to stand up and continue his fight, but the little Autobot didn't. He just lay there in a heap of metal. Sam was so focused on Bumblebee that he completely forgot about Barricade...until it was too late.

"Hello boy...want to go for a ride?" The next thing Sam knew was being consumed by blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed, added to favourites and alerted this story! Here…have a Cybertonion cookie.

I would also just like to say my knowledge of the Transformers Universe is limited to the movies and a wiki search. So if you find anything wrong…don't hesitate to tell me.

So without further ado…the next chapter……enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine

"Would you like another one?" Wheelie asked Mikeala.

"Another what?" Mikeala shot back.

"Another pencil... that's the fifth one you've broken tonight."

"Oh..." To say Mikeala felt embarrassed about braking pencils and not realising it, was an understatement. She quickly excused herself and went outside.

Wheelie didn't know if he should follow her or not, because her mood could change as quickly as the score in a basketball final.

"Well, I'll die sooner or later." He mumbled to himself as he went outside. He found Mikeala sitting on the pavement and watching the sunset. He went to sit beside her and just sat there listening to how she was crying. After several minutes just sitting there and listening to it he'd had enough. "That stupid son of a bitch...I'll tear him apart!!! Nobody messes with Mikeala and her guardian." Mikeala couldn't help but laugh at Wheelies facial expression. "Wheelie, do you know why I am crying?"

"You've realised that dating Sam was the biggest mistake ever. And now you're mad because you know that you can't date me because I am in a relationship with Arcee." Mikeala looked a bit shocked with that statement.

"You're dating Arcee?"

"Not yet. But we'll be sparkmates one day...she just doesn't know it yet."

Mikeala never knew if the tears coming down her face were off laughter or crying.

"You're close Wheelie...but no...today is my and Sam's anniversary. We started dating on this day four years ago."

"Wow... you've got patience."

"It's a gift."

With that said and done they watched the sun go down.

"You know what?" Mikeala asked Wheelie all of a sudden

"What?"

"I'm gonna call him."

"Why?"

"To give him a piece of my mind, of course."

"Wait, wait, wait...I need to go get your camera. You're gonna want to remember this " Wheelie then raced into the workshop as Mikeala went to get her phone and dialled Sam's number. After a few rings she put the phone- or rather threw the phone.

"Typical." She huffed. "He knows he's in trouble."

"Why don't you phone Cleo?" Mikeala froze in her tracks and slowly turned towards Wheelie. She wore an expression that said "You are dead"

"Who is Cleo?"

_Oh slag. Oh slag. What did I do to deserve that look?_ "...Uhm...you know...that big pussy."

Mikeala visibly relaxed. "Oh...you mean Leo"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"It's worth a shot." Mikeala then took the phone and tried to call Leo, but he also didn't answer.

"They must be in it together."

Meanwhile....

"God I love Russia. Home of vodka and beautiful blondes with sky high legs."

Leo said as he was sitting in a restaurant in Moscow...surrounded by beautiful women.

"Why don't you try one of the Autobots to contact Bumblebee so that he can give Sam your message. Call captain Lennox. He'll definitely be surrounded by Autobots."

"Good idea." Mikeala then took the phone again and tried calling Will. After the third ring, Will picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Will, it's Mikeala."

"Hi Mikeala! What can I do for you on this lovely day?"

"I was wondering if any Autobots are there."

"Sideswipe is standing right next to me...do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes, please." As Will was handing the phone to Sideswipe you could hear Sideswipe complaining about the size off the phone.

"Hello...you've reached the metallic version of James Bond."

"Hi Sideswipe, it's Mikeala. Listen I was wondering if you can reach Bumblebee for me. I want Bumblebee to give Sam a message."

"Sure, why not? What's the message?"

"You are screwed."

Dead silence.

"Hello are you still there 'side?"

"Yeah...are you sure you want to give Sam that message?"

"Positive."

"Okay...hold on please...."

_Several seconds passed._

"That's odd."

"What's wrong 'side?"

"I can't find Bumblebee..."

"What do you mean you can't find him? Doesn't he want to be found?"

"No, the only time you can't a fellow Autobot...is when he's offline. Listen Mikeala I will get back to you as soon as I can." With that said Sideswipe handed the phone to Will.

"Hey Mikeala it's Will. What just happened? I think 'side just broke the barrier off sound racing back to where Optimus was standing."

"I ...think...that Sam and Bumblebee were attacked by a Decpticon."

I really hoped I didn't disappoint you all with this chapter. Give a review, and tell me what you think

And I also would like to clear the Leo story up if you got confused. (Leo is in Russia…which means he won't be featuring in this story)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update…school started again and the teachers thought it would be fun to see how we work ourselves in a coma. Well here's the next chapter…

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Okay Mikeala...the twins will be there in about half an hour." Will could hear Mikeala sigh over the phone.

"Will, I still don't see why I need a bodyguard."

"If they took Sam...they might be coming after you. You are after all Sam's girlfriend and a co-world savoir."

"But why the twins?" Will let out a small chuckle, he could just imagine Mikeala pouting over the phone.

"I know they can be a handful...but they are good warriors. Please Mikeala don't make this any more difficult than it already is."

"Okay... but please call me when you get any news."

"Will do, will do." With that Will hung up and regarded his soldiers with a hawk's eye.

"Okay listen up everybody. Sam and Bumblebee are missing. We need to find them as quickly as possible. You will not rest, you will not eat, and you will not even bloody sneeze until we find them." Will shouted. The soldiers knew that when Will shouted, he meant business. And everybody knew if you wanted a pissed Will, don't follow orders. So as soon as he finished that sentence the soldiers moved. None of them were going with the Autobots except Lennox and Epps, because they needed to broaden the search.

"Epps, you're going with Sideswipe, Ratchet and Jolt to the south and I'm going with Optimus, Ironhide and Arcee to the north. If you find anything...let me know."

"Sure man...just be safe." Will watched as Epps got into Sideswipe and sped down the lane, heading south of Tranquillity.

"Okay Ironhide, let's move."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Bumblebee never understood why some humans woke up because of pain...but know he did. The pain was so excruciating...he thought that he'll never be able to recharge again. How can one...when even breathing is painful? But he knew there was a reason for waking up; he just didn't know it yet. He retraced what he did the last few days....he remembered Sam giving him a wash...he remembered Sam showing him a ring...he remembered Sam preparing a speech. Everything came back to this Sam. But who was this Sam? As Bumblebee lay there on the ground he tried to remember who this Sam was? After a few minutes Bumblebee realization dawned on him... Sam was his human charge.

"Oh Primus....Sam where are you?!?" He shouted. Bumblebee was so weak he couldn't even stand up.

"Sam...Sam....SAM!!!!" But there was no answer. Bumblebee felt how something wet dripped down his face. He couldn't find Sam on his own, he needed help, so he send out a distress signal to his fellow Autobots....and then he waited.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Optimus!" Arcee's voice interrupted Will's thought. Will told the Autobots that they needed to "talk out loud" with each other, so that he may know what's going on in the south.

"Arcee...what's wrong?" Optimus asked with concern.

"I'm picking a distress signal from Bumblebee...it's very weak...no wonder we couldn't find it. Ratchet get over here as fast as you can."

"I'm on my way." Ratchet replied.

"How come Arcee can hear him but not you?" Will asked Ironhide.

"Arcee has got one of the most sensitive hearing systems in the whole universe... she'll know a Decepticon on his way before any other Autobot. I'll probably hear Bumblebee's signal in a few minutes." And sure enough two minutes later he heard it. It was a very weak signal. Bumblebee must be gravely injured for it to be so weak. The thought off Bumblebee, one of the young Autobots, being injured made Ironhide drive faster.

"Ironhide you flank my left side, Arcee my right side....we don't know what's on our way." Optimus commanded. But nothing came. There was just rocks and sand. They drove another five miles before Will suddenly felt Ironhide speeding up. They probably sense Bumblebee, Will thought.

The Autobots let go off their formation, because they couldn't sense any danger. So Arcee was a good 150 meters in front of Optimus when she utterd "Oh...Primus...."

Will couldn't help but go rigid they way she said those two words. It was so full of despair. When Optimus moved out of Will's view, he could see why she said them. Barely a few 100 meters in front of them lay Bumblebee. He looked like the living hell.

As soon as Will got out off Ironhide, he and Optimus transformed. Arcee was already kneeling beside Bumblebee...pleading. "Oh come on...please Bee...wake up...come on....please..." But the little 'bot didn't move.

"Ratchet...how long until you get here? Bee needs you." Optimus asked him.

"Give me another two hours...and I'm there. Optimus what can you tell me of his condition?"

"It looks as if his internal cables are messed up. There is not a part of him without a dent or a scratch and…"

"Don't touch him; we don't know what's wrong with him. If you touch him you may do more harm than good." Ratchet commanded, his "doctor side" said.

"Optimus?"

"Yes Jolt what is it?"

"Give us another hour, and where there…Ratchet's doing on 350 miles an hour on a highway."

True to his words, the other Autobots arrived an hour later. Although Ironhide was very concerned for Bee...he couldn't let the moment pass to record Ratchet speeding on a highway. It was priceless...

Will and Epps watched as the Autobots surrounded Bee and made these weird clicking noises. Their home language.

"Will do you think he is going to make it?"

"I don't know Epps....but I hope so....I really do." Their conversation was interrupted by a yelp from Arcee. Bumblebee had grabbed Optimus by the arm and was pulling him downwards to where he was lying.

"It was Barricade....he got Sam...go save him." Bumblebee said in barely more than a whisper.

"Bee calm down...everything's going to be okay."

"No...you listen here...Sam was on his way to propose...and I'll be damned...I'm going to his wedding." Optimus was impressed with the strength Bumblebee held his arm.

"Don't worry Bee; he'll be back when you wake up." With that said Bumblebee's arm went limp.

"Is he...is he dead?" Will asked making his way to the Autobots.

"No...he went in statist shock. But don't worry he'll make it. He's a tough little mech." Ratchet replied.

Will watched how Sideswipe and Ironhide carefully loaded Bee into Optimus. All the 'bots looked really, really pissed but Optimus looked downright terrifying. He almost pitied Barricade. Almost

Come on leave a review (you know you want to)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just wanted to tell all my reviewers "You guys are freaking amazing!!!!! Just want to give a big shout for – KittenCeez, Peaceful Dragon Rose and Coldsoul1315, who reviewed each of my chapters. O and KittenCeez...I'm a sucker for a cliff hanger.

Disclaimer: I'm really getting tired of saying I don't own. Just really depressing.

"I say we go send the jets out to locate Barricade...if they can find Decepticons in Shangai...they can find him in America."

"For Pete's sake...use logic for once! Barricade will sense them coming...and before the pilots know it....they'll be six feet under."

Will was vaguely aware of Ironhide and Arcee's argument, as he paced before Ratchet's operating room. Ratchet has been there almost three hours, and every time one of the 'bots goes in; they come with a dent in their head out.

"Will, if you keep pacing like that you won't have to exercise for a month."

"What else am I suppose to do? Bumblebee is the only one who can lead us to Sam...and he's currently in what we humans call a coma." Will shot back. He was drenched in sweat, and every bone in his body ached from walking so long.

"Bumblebee is a brave soldier...he'll make it." Will sighed.

"Optimus, I know he is...all my men are brave, but not all of them make it."

"But he's not human." Will stopped pacing when Optimus said that. He regarded the Autobot leader with cool composure.

"You're probably right, but..." But Will was interrupted by Epps before he could finish his sentence.

"Sorry for interrupting...but Optimus can I ask you a question?"

"What's on your mind?"

"You know everyone on the base by name, right?"

"Yes, that's correct." Optimus had no idea were this conversation was heading.

"Then do you mind telling me who that is?" Epps said pointing to a man sitting on the floor,at the east side of the building, reading a novel. Optimus looked at the man, and realisation struck. He has never seen that man before.

"I have absolutely no idea, who that is." But before Optimus could do anything, Will quickly spoke up.

"I am going to go find out...Epps you and Optimus stay here. Epps do you remember that old army signal which we used when we were still in the military?"

"That one you use when there is an enemy in the camp?"

"Yes. Wait for it."

As he walked towards the man he could hear Epps loading his gun, and Optimus's energy sword sliding out off his hiding place. As he walked, he was aware of everyone and everything around him.

"Nice day were having...isn't it." The man mumbled something in return.

"So, did your unit find anything...when you were searching for Barricade?" The moment he mentioned Barricade, the soldier looked up...he had the most beautiful blue eyes Will had ever seen. The soldier looked Will up and down, before replying

"No sir, we found no trace of any Decepticon movement."

"Well, that's good to hear." Will turned around, glanced at Epps, put his hands behind his heads and strolled away from the soldier back towards Epps

The moment Epps saw that Will put his hands behind his head...he knew that, that man was definitely not a member of NEST. He walked towards Will, and as soon as Will was behind him he pointed his gun towards the soldier and screamed.

"Put your hands were we can see them! We have you surrounded!" To say the soldiers was surprised by seeing one of their commanders pointing his gun at a fellow soldier, was like saying the sun was hot. But they quickly got over their surprise and also pointed their guns at the soldier. (There commander would not be pointing guns and screaming for fun.) The soldier looked quite calm for someone who had hundreds of guns pointing at him.

"Put those toys away. They can't harm me."

"But mine can." Optimus said coming to stand in front of the man.

"Huh...so you're the great Optimus Prime...can't see what's so special about you."

"You know my name, but I don't know yours. Care to elaborate?"

"My human name is Donald...but my Cybertonion name is Firestorm."

"Your Cybertonion name?" Will asked confused. Firestorm smiled at Will before little blocks started forming around his face. It looked like something out of a Steven Spielberg movie. Soon enough, in front of Will stood a metallic being.

Will had to admit, even though this was one of the scariest things he has ever seen, he did not move an inch...and neither did his soldiers. The government was definitely going to give them a raise.

"A Pretender..." Ironhide said to the confused soldiers.

"What do you want?" Optimus snarled at Firestorm.

"Easy oh fearless leader, don't kill me...otherwise you'll never get a message from Barricade." That little sentence surely got everyone's attention.

"What message?" Firestorm opened his mouth, and out of his mouth an image was projected...an image of Sam lying on a cold stone floor, battered and bruised. And a smiling Barricade standing over him.

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Holy sweet mother of Primus...I really didn't expect that much reviews for my last chapter. Buy hey, I'm not complaining. Keep them coming. You guys really made my week...and trust me that wasn't easy to do (I had one hell of a crap week). But you guys did a terrific job!!! But enough rambling...here's the next chapter.

"Hello Optimus. You are probably wondering why I took your little boy hero? Well, I'll tell you...I need the matrix for a little project I'm working on. Don't worry I won't give it to Megatron...I'm no longer on his side. I have my own side now. But in order for my little coven to gain respect...I need the matrix. If you won't give it to me...I'll kill the boy."

And to emphasise that point Barricasde stepped on Sam's hand. Sam let out a piercing scream. The scream sent chills down everybody's spine. Will knew that he will never forget the sound of that scream...it was so full of pain, anger and despair. Barricade is going to regret the day he was sparked... Will would make sure of it.

"Give your answer to Firestorm...so that he may come and tell me if you said yes or no." Before any of the Autobots or humans could say anything, Firestorm let the projection disappear.

"What is your answer to the question, Optimus?" All the eyes in the building went to Optimus. The mech didn't look at any one of them; he just stared at the ceiling. But everybody knows that Optimus is thinking about the situation from every angle.

"I will give the matrix to him." As soon as he said that the whole base burst into chaos.

"Optimus...this is foolishness" Someone said.

"No it's not...Sam is the only reason we have the matrix." Someone else replied.

"Quite everybody!!!!" Optimus commanded. Optimus turned to Firestorm.

"Now Firestorm...where and when am I supposed to meet Barricade?" Firestorm just looked at Optimus and opened his mouth...another image was projected.

"A wise choice Optimus." Barricade said, he looked really pleased with himself.

"Meet me at the abandoned Victor's property outside Las Vegas tomorrow afternoon. Bring the matrix with you. If you do not come alone...I will kill the boy quicker than you can say 1, 2, 3. " The image disappeared again. Firestorm turned around to leave...but he stopped and turned around to face Optimus.

"Do not mess with my master...he will sense you coming." But before Optimus could reply, Will stepped in front of Firestorm. From the moment Will realised this robot was a Decepticon... something bothered him. Now he knew what it was.

"Firestorm can I ask you a question?" Firestorm quickly gave Will a look of confusion. This really was a strange human. He would risk the lives of many just to help aliens he only met a few years ago. Why would he do it? It was really confusing. But as quickly as the look came it disappeared. And instead of confusion a blank face met Wills stare.

"Only if I can ask you a question."

"You first." Will replied

"How did you know I was not human?"

"I sent my troops to locate Bumblebee...not to hunt Decepticons." Will felt a little bit smug...it's not every day he outshined a super advanced alien species.

"Aha...I apologise for that. A slip of the tongue." Will only gave the alien a disgusted stare, before he said

"Now it's my turn to ask a question. I know about every Decepticon in the world. I have never seen or heard from you before today. How is that so?" Firestorm didn't answer him at first...he only looked each soldier and Autobot in the eye. His gaze ended at Will.

"Remember Mission City?"

"How can I forget?"

" Remember the robots that were born that day?"

"Yes, we captured all of them and destroyed them." Firestorm looked at Optimus before he said.

"No you didn't...I was also born on that day. My master didn't participate in the battle because he tried to save us from your government. He didn't participate in the Egyptian battle because he was busy training us." As soon as Firestorm finished, he turned around and strolled out of the building. Nobody tried to stop him, because they were a bit shell-shocked with the information they just received and they knew that if the killed or captured Firestorm Barricade would kill Sam.

"Optimus?"

"Yes Ironhide?"

"Did you catch that last part? He said...us..."

"Yes Ironhide...I heard him. There is more than one."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers. I wouldn't be doing this story if it weren't for you!

Disclaimer: Is it really necessary for me to say this? (sighs) Well, I clearly don't own anything.

To say that Ratchet was unimpressed would be an understatement.

"You're not using the brain the good Primus gave you!" Ratchet shouted, throwing a wrench at Optimus. "It's suicide!"

"Ratchet we already told him that. He won't listen to anything we say."

"You close your mouth Jolt, before I close it for you."

"Everybody listen up!!!" Optimus shouted "I am going to Las Vegas and there is not a damn thing anybody can do about it. Sam has saved our lives more than anyone of you will ever realise...this is the least we can do for him."

"Optimus, please listen to reason... going alone to Las Vegas is madness. We know you can take care of Barricade, but we don't know how many younglings he has. For all we know you can be outnumbered 50 to 1."

"What would you have me do?" Optimus shot back at Ironhide.

"Let us come with you."

"And what then...are we all going to watch Sam die? Like some popcorn movie."

"We all care deeply for Sam...but he would die in vain if Barricade takes over the world." If Optimus and Ironhide ever looked like they wanted to fight with each other, they did now. Will saw that he had to intervene quickly otherwise they would have an alien fistfight on their hands. A fistfight that nobody could break up – not Ratchet, Jolt or even Sideswipe could break a fistfight between Optimus and Ironhide.

"Excuse me?" He said. If looks could kill he would have been dead in the afterlife too.

"Now's not the time Will." Ironhide said

"Yes it is. While you two were bickering...I had an idea."

"What kind of idea?" Optimus asked, curious.

"I have an idea off how we can save Sam"

"I'm listening"

"To be honest I don't really like that idea, Will."

"It's the only one we've got."

"But I won't be able to use my cannons a lot." Will laughed at Ironhide's expression. It looked downright miserable.

"Will?" Mikeala asked, interrupting Will and Ironhide's conversation (Optimus was busy talking to Will's troops about the oncoming battle.)

"Mikeala? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping? How long have you been awake?"

"By sleeping, do you mean being sedated by Ratchet? If you do...the sedatives have worn off. I have been awake long enough to hear your plan about rescuing Sam."

"Is there a problem about it?"

"Well yes. You've failed to mention my part in the plan." Will gave a long sigh...he really hoped she would still be asleep by the time they got back from there little mission.

"You don't have a part Mikeala...you're staying here." Before Will or Ironhide could even blink Mikeala crossed the room and slapped Will across the cheek. A full minute passed in where the two humans glared at each other. Mikeala looked like she was daring the devil to come and play hide and seek- and Will resembled a gaping fish. Will was the first one to recover from being slapped by Mikeala.

"Owwww...what was that for?" Mikeala jabbed her finger in Will's chest.

"I'm coming whether you like it or not."

"It's too dangerous."

"Define danger."

Before Mikeala could do anything, Will grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed, kicked and hit Will...but nothing worked. The man was still walking through the base as if it was a daily routine having a screaming girl on his shoulder.

When Will saw an unoccupied room he "gentley" threw Mikeala in the room. She was still recovering from the initial shock from being thrown, when she realised what Will intended to do.

"Don't you dare lock me in this room!" She screamed, but to no avail. Will shut the door right in her face.

"WILLIAM LENNOX OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!!! OTHERWISE I'LL...I'LL...I'LL TELL YOUR WIFE YOU CHEATED ON HER WITH ME!"

Will was very amused at the way Mikeala threatend him.

"She's gonna kill you when you let her out." Epps remarked

"But that's why you're gonne let her out."

"Oh nononono...I'm not being dragged into this mess."

"Bedside's I bet nobody can hit as hard as Sarah. Remember the time you forgot your anniversary Will. You couldn't see straight for a week."

"Ironhide!" Will hissed "Didn't I tell you to forget that incident?"

"Oh...yes...you did. I'm sorry Will, old age... I sort of forgot that part."

"Have you got a video of that? Epps asked Ironhide.

"It is stored in my hardware...I watch it at least once a week."

"Are you guys ready?" Optimus asked, coming to stand in beside Ironhide.

"Always." They replied. They all walked to the front entrance of the NEST building.

"If you're gonna get killed in this mission Optimus, Elita will kill me."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Ironhide... I'm sorry about my earlier display of... emotion."

"It's understandable." Optimus glanced at his companions. He knew that if anything happens to him...they'll carry on fighting. Before he drove away he gazed on last time at the chamber Bumblebee was recovering in. This one's for you Bee, I will not fail you.

"Autobots roll out."

The humans watched as the Autobots drove into the night.

"Do you think this will work?" Epps asked.

"I hope so...all we can do is bring the rain...and see what happens"

"Yeah...let's bring the rain." Epps said himself.

Leave a review and let me know what you think.........


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know this chapter is short...but it's like calm before the storm. Shout out to all my reviewers!!!!

Disclaimer: Own nothing...

0o0o0

None of his allies could understand why Optimus would risk his life for Sam, because not one of them knew what Sam had done for this planet. What would have happened if Sam gave the All Spark to Megatron? The human population would have been extinct within a year. What would have happened if Sam shoved the All Spark in Optimus's chest instead of Megatron? That would leave earth with one heavily peeved of Megatron. Not even Ironhide could take on him alone. What would have happened if Sam didn't sacrifice his life to bring back Optimus? That would leave a defenceless Earth with a being that could only be killed by a Prime, a Prime Earth didn't have.

So that is why Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, prayed to Primus that this plan of Will works. Not only for his or Bumblebee's sake, but for the whole worlds sake.

While Optimus sped towards Las Vegas in the dead of night. Will and Epps were reciting there plan on a government plane heading for Las Vegas.

0o0o0o0o

"So Optimus is going to keep Barricade busy for as long as he can. So that we can come in, and take care of the younger 'bots." Epps asked for the hundredth time

"Yep...he'll never suspect Optimus getting help from tiny insignificant organics."

"So we're going to keep the 'bots busy until the other Autobots arrive."

"Yes they'll be stationed 50 miles out of Las Vegas. That's far enough for Barricade not to detect them."

"It's a good thing Barricade would be too busy with Optimus to notice them arriving"

"Yeah it is. Just to make sure we know what our plan in this whole mission is...lets revise that to." Will said to Epps

"Sure why not...I'll be commanding the battlefield outside and you're going into the building to rescue the kid." Little did the men know that if you plan a mission like this, nothing goes according to plan.

O0o0o0o

It was about 10am the next morning when Optimus arrived in Vegas. He then made a quick google search of the Vegas area and found the area he was looking for. The abandoned Victor property was in the north of Vegas, the exact Optimus from were he was. He then proceeded to drive north.

"Okay men. You all know the drill. We're waiting here, until we see Optimus. Once we see him we're slowly going to head in his direction. Remember – You can't be seen."

They made camp a few miles away from the property...far enough not to cause suspicion. Yet they were close enough to aid Optimus. Will glanced at his watch...Optimus would be arriving any moment now.

0o0o0o

"Something went wrong...I just know it."

"Ratchet calm down please...you're gonna blow a gasket. Besides Optimus hasn't even contact us yet. So that means he hasn't neared the building yet." Before Ratchet could comment on Sideswipes statement, the twins started speaking.

"You know it would be kinda cool to see Ratchet blow a gasket." Mudflap's eyes were full of mischief.

"Yo not as cool as the time when you dislocated Ironhide's shoulder."

"Yeah...that was pretty funny, remember the ti.."

"Would you to quite dowm!?! I'm trying to concentrte."

"Geez talk about rude." Ironhide looked like he wanted to blast the twins to Pluto. But before Ironhide lost his temper...he heard an incoming message.

"I can see the building. Remember your orders." With that said Optimus cut off the communication between him and the other Autobots. All the Auto bots could do now was wait for the signal from Will.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here's the next chapter…sorry it took so long, but I'm in the middle of an exam. (Yeah, I know. It sucks) Shout out to my reviewers!!!!!

Disclaimer: Still, don't own it……

"Lennox! I see Optimus." Epps shouted

"Okay men head out." Will, along with his men started moving towards the building. They were crouched so low in the ground, that for an onlooker it would almost look as if the men were stalking the building. Will send a silent thank you to God for the cover they had. They were moving in a swap- like pit, surrounded by tall grass.

Optimus slowed down as he approached the building. He had to admit that he was a little impressed by Barricade's thinking. He chose the perfect building – if a fight broke out…people from Las Vegas would think it's the demolishers destroying the building. The thought of giant aliens fighting each other would never cross their mind. He stopped 30 meters in front of the main entrance, and transformed.

"Barricade, show yourself."

"Well, well you're even more stupid than I thought. Coming here all by yourself." A black and white figure said emerging from the building. Barricade somehow looked older Optimus, as if the energy of his life was slowly being sucked out of him.

"Well you told me I had to do it."

"Yes that is true…but you're Optimus Prime…I just thought that you would have found a loophole." Barricade shrugged "Seems even I can be wrong. Where is the matrix?"

"Before I give it to you, I want to know Sam is okay. Where is he?" Barricade turned his back on Optimus looked towards the building and whistled. Optimus's optic caught movement in the 5th floor. There in the one of the windows stood Firestorm supporting a battered Sam.

Because Optimus was a super advanced alien, he could see better than humans…and what he saw, he did not like. Sam had several cuts on his face, his one eye was swollen and his nose looked broken. He leaned so on Firestorm that Optimus knew there was something wrong with his leg or legs. But before Optimus could investigate further, Barricade whistled again. Firestorm along with Sam vanished from his sight.

"What have you done to him?!?!" Optimus demanded.

"He was very…active. He wouldn't sit still, and he always tried to escape. It was really starting to get annoying. And he also wouldn't stop asking about his damn robot. One of my children had enough of his questions and decided to put a stop to it. Now if you give me the matrix…I'll give you the boy."

"Before I do it…I just want to know…what are you planning on doing with it? World domination?"

"I might as well tell you…since you're not going to survive today. Well, you're right about the one part. World domination will come later in the plan. I need it now so that I can give life to my children."

"Your children? The younglings already have life."

"Not those children…my other children." Barricade gave another whistle, but this was a higher pitched sound. Different from the one he used with Firestorm.

Out of the building came five small robots, each one carrying 3 human made robots. The robots came in different color and shapes. There was black, blue, green and even pink. The shapes varied from a smooth shape, like Sideswipe, to more robotic., like Ironhide.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh…don't you ever stop with your questions? But I'll tell you…I wanted sparklings. But I did not want just any sparklings…I wanted ones who would have what I wanted them to have. So I went and searched through America for an inventor. One day I found one…and I sort off forced him to make these robot forms. So with the matrix I can give them life."

"What is there to stop me from giving you the matrix…and when you are finished giving life to these monsters…taking it back?"

"Sparklings may not be very strong…but there very fast. And sometimes impossible to catch. Once I have given life to the sparklings…they'll be on you quicker than flies on a dead animal. And although I am weaker than you, I am still able to kill you."

"So let me get this straight…you're going to give life to these monsters…let them distract me and then kill me?"

"Yep, that pretty much sums it up."

"I don't like the part were I get killed."

"Have it your way." He whistled again, this time a low sound. When he finished that whistle there came a scream of agony from above.

"Okay stop it, stop it. I'll give you the matrix." Barricade whistled again and the screaming stopped at once.

A flicker of movement from the East side of the building caught Optimus's attention. He smiled inwardly…oh yes, the fun is just about to start. He gave a sigh and started opening his metallic chest. Barricade's eyes grew wide with awe. There right next to Optimus bright spark, lay the matrix of leadership. Barricade stretched his arms out "Gimme me, gime me." Optimus handed him the matrix. Barricade almost ran to were the younglings waited.

"A new dawn has emerged…my dawn has come." He plunged the matrix into the lifeless drones.

Will watched from were he was standing in awe. He still couldn't understand how such a small piece of metal could give life.

"One by one, the drones sprang up. There eyes were full of hunger… a hunger for power. A power that they couldn't understand. Barricade smiled at the drones.

"My children…welcome to earth. We will conquer the universe, but first we need to destroy its protector. Kill him." He pointed at Optimus. The drones were to fast for the human eye to see…for humans it was just a blur. The next thing the humans knew Optimus was covered by small, energetic robots. They heard Optimus hiss in pain. They were scratching and biting him.

"Will, Epps take out Barricade and the younglings! I've got my hands full! Call the other Autobots." He shouted.

Before Barricade could register what Optimus screamed, he was being bombed by the soldiers.

"Attack them!!!!" He shouted.

The soldiers at least could see their attackers; the younglings were not as fast as newborns.

"Will I'll call the 'bots! Get the kid…hurry!!!!!" Epps shouted. Will merely nodded before he ran to the front off the building. He dodged a few stray bullets from the younglings, before he ran into the building.

He stopped dead in his tracks. He had no idea were to start looking. He ran back outside.

"Optimus!"

"Kinda busy here." He shouted, trying to get a white robot of his face,

"Where is Sam?"

"He's in the…aaahh for the love of Primus get off of my fragging face!" That little display of emotion surely got everybody's attention. Everybody, including the newborns stopped what they were doing. When Optimus realized what he had done, he only sneered and said "Oops my bad." The fight broke out again.

"He's in the 5th floor…left side" Optimus screamed as he through a blue newborn into a million pieces.

Will ran back to the building. Before he was completely emerged inn the building he glanced at his troop. Epps was speaking into a walkie- talkie (probably telling the other Autobots to get there afts here as soon as possible) He and five other soldiers were firing everything they got at Barricade, His other soldiers were fighting the younglings. "I'm coming Sam! Hold on!" he shouted, before he entered the building.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am planning on doing one more chapter, and then it's hasta la vista baby, for this fic. Thyanks again to all who reviewed!!!

Disclaimer: Do not own…..

Ever since Sam had been captured he dreamed of how the Autobots would come and rescue him, but in the end his dreams were merely dreams… because when he woke up he was still held captive. But know he knew his dreams were coming true. The Autobots were here. How did he know that? Well, you could say that in his dream Optimus never cursed, the moment he heard him curse he knew this was not a dream but reality.

"Why are you smiling?" Firestorm asked. He was a really curious robot…he couldn't understand how this human could smile at a time like this. This human was beaten repeatedly when he tried to escape, but when he regained consciousness he would try again.

"Well…you could say…you're going to get your afts….kicked." Sam said, barely above a whisper. He found it hard to stay conscious and even harder to breath.

"You're very positive for someone near death. What makes you think that my master won't kill are your little friends outside."

"Because...he's no match…for Optimus."

"You'll be surprised at the strength a person gets when he sets his mind in something."

"True…that's why Optimus…gonna kill him. Don't mess…with his friends." As soon as Sam finished that sentence he lost his conscious again.

"It's a shame I'm going to have to kill you, sooner or later. Just waiting for the signal." Firestorm mumbled to himself…but he didn't know he was not alone anymore.

"Hello again" He spun around to see a very pissed of Will.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you can't kill the boy without Barricade's permission. Now step away from the boy and come and fight me, you overgrown piece of toaster." Will enjoyed the look of rage on Firestorm's face. Firestorm slowly walked towards Will, but he stopped all off a sudden and smiled.

"What makes you think you can kill me? I'm metal and you're organic. I can kill you with a twist of my fingers, literally." Now it was Will's turn to smile.

"Because I have these." Will grabbed a pair of guns from his back pocket and started firing them at Firestorm. As soon as the guns hit Firestorm, he fell and twisted with pain. When Will ran out of ammunition, he waited see if his new toys did their work. When the smoke cleared, he was astonished to see a dazed Firestorm sitting in the ground.

"Ooohh that was tingling. My turn." And out of Firestorm arm a long tentacle came and hit Will square in the chest. Firestorm enjoyed seeing Will fly through the air.

"This is going to be fun."

Epps and his team were losing the battle…and losing it quite quickly. As soon as Will disappeared into the building everything started going wrong. They were just supposed to go in, kill the younglings, grab Sam and go home…but no, fate didn't like that idea. Instead he handed them a crazed mech…who was shooting everything in its sight. Barricade had already killed two of the six men that were fighting him. And by what Epps could hear…his other troops were not faring better. A cry of agony from one of the soldiers confirmed that thought.

"Where the hell are the Autobots? We're about to get our asses whooped!"

"Not on my watch…" To say Epps was glad to see Sideswipe coming around the western side of the building was an understatement. He quickly tackled Barricade, and the two 'bots fell to the ground. The other Autobots arrived mere seconds later.

"Ratchet help Sideswipe! Arcee, you and the twins got the younglings! Jolt, you're with me…were going to help Optimus! Epps, get out of the way…this is our fight now!"

Epps quickly gave the order to head for cover. As he was helping an injured teammate to nearby rocks, the soldier asked him something "Where's the captain?" Epps was so engrossed in the battle that he completely forgot about Will. He realized that the Will should have been here long ago, unless something went wrong.

"Oh shit…Will!"

Will gave another groan. Apparently Firestorm liked throwing him at walls. He had acquired several cuts and bruises, and his head hurt like hell. When Firestorm threw him against another wall, he felt something in his back pocket. He knew if he ever wanted to defeat Firestorm he had to do it now.

"Even though you're not a Decepticon…you sure as hell fight like one." Firestorm stopped dead in his tracks.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't want to fight man on man, or in this case man on machine. You use all this fancy weaponry, just to show what you've got."

"So let me get this straight. You want a fistfight?"

"Hell yes."

"Have it your way." Firestorm changed into his human form. When he was finished he advanced on Will. Will waited until Firestorm was a few feet away from him, before he lunged at him. Firestorm was caught off guard when Will tackled him, and they both fell to the ground. Will grabbed the gun with a *dum-dum bullet out of his back pocket and squeezed the trigger. Firestorm's face erupted into a million pieces. "You rusty son of a bitch. You had that coming" Will groaned as he stood up, he really felt like hell.

He glazed around the room, and his eyes fell upon Sam's body. He half skipped and half dragged his body to were Sam lay. He knelt beside Sam and gently slapped his face.

"Come on kid…come on. You have to wake up." Still no response.

"Come on Sam, wake up. Mikeala and Bee are waiting for you at the base…they'll kill me if I don't bring you with me." San stirred under him

"Yes Sam…come on. Open your eyes." Sam slowly opened his eyes to gaze into the face of a grinning Will.

"Welcome to the world of the living."

"Good to…be back. Bee safe? Where's 'kaela?"

"Bee's alive and Mikeala's safe. They both are waiting for you back at the base. Now let's get you out of here." Will helped Sam to stand.

"Ow ow…oh God my leg." Will glanced at Sam's leg, and sure enough his tibia was broken in two, the little white bone that stuck out of his flesh was evidence of that.

"Okay Sam, I'm going to through you over my shoulder, since you're in no condition to walk by yourself." Just as Will was about to do it, the teens face went white, and he practically yelled at Will "Oh my God!!! Did you get the bomb?" Will's face went as white, if it was not even whiter than Sam's face

"What…what bomb?"

"The bomb Barricade made." Will grabbed Sam by his shoulder, the teen winced I pain.

"Listen Sam, are you sure about the bomb. Didn't you dream it? Why would Barricade make a bomb?"

"No, no, no! I was conscious that part. I heard Barricade tell Firestorm to hide it in the building. I think he made it, so that there would be no evidence of an alien fight."

"Where did he hide it? Sam were did he hide it?" Will yelled at him.

"I think, I think he hid it in the next room…wait Will wait…I'm not sure!" But his yells fell on deaf ears, Will was already gone.

Will had to give it to the kid… he knew where the bomb was, even though he was tortured. Right in the middle of the room stood a small, but powerful bomb. A dirty bomb.

Will slowly walked towards it…he was a soldier from NEST, not a damn member of the bomb squad.

When he reached the bomb he knelt and saw that there were four wires- one blue, one black, one red and one white connected to a small chamber that held uranium.

He had absolutely no idea how to defuse a bomb. What was he supposed to do? Cut a wire? Cut all the wires? He the went on instinct…he grabbed his small pocket knife.

"God bless America." He mumbled before he cut the black wire.

*A dum-dum bullet is a bullet which causes any object it comes in contact with too implode.

*A dirty bomb is a bomb that relies on a comparatively low explosive yield to scatter harmful material over a wide area.

Reviews make me happy….


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Just like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, added to favorites and story alerts!!! You guys are amazing…

Disclaimer: Alas, not mine…

0o0ooo0o0

They say when you die…your whole life flashes before your eyes. But William Lennox wouldn't know if it was true or not, because he was too busy thanking God for giving him another chance at life. He stood up and ran to the room where Sam was. Somehow the boy had managed to move to the window frame, stand up, and gaze at the battle outside.

The battle outside was over and done with.

Ironhide was busy prying the last newborns of off Optimus and throwing them into the air, were Jolt electrocuted them. Sideswipe and Ratchet already killed Barricade, and were busy tending to the wounded soldiers. Arcee was busy finishing the last of the younglings. And the twins were busy with a tennis match – a youngling was a ball and in each of Mudflap and Skids hands were younglings too. They were the bats.

"Listen Sam, we've got to…" But all of a sudden the piece of ground Will was standing on gave in. The next thing he knew, he was clinging on to dear life. He cursed out loud. He survived a bomb just to die falling to death. Oh life was so unfair.

He was slowly loosing his grip…but just before he plunged to death a hand grabbed his hand. He looked up at a smiling Sam

"I'm to weak…have to pull yourself up." Sam winced in pain as Will used his hand to pull himself up. It felt as if every muscle was being pulled a part.

"Almost there…hold on."

"Hurry…hurts…" Sam was just about to scream in agony when the pain stopped all of a sudden. Will was out of the hole. The adrenaline of being rescued was slowly fading, and Sam was starting to feel every injury he acquired the past 24 hours. He just wanted to close his eyes and never open the again

"Come on kid…you can sleep once were out of the building." Sam role onto his back to look at Will.

"So tired…" He closed his eyes.

"Shit, shit, shit!!! Come on Sam open your eyes." But he knew Sam can't do that. He was so near death that only Ratchet could save him now. He carefully put Sam onto his shoulder. He turned towards the door of the room when he cursed…the hole in which he fell grew. It grew so wide that there was no way to go past it. Will looked around the room for another exit and found none. So the only way to get out of the building was the window.

He opened it and was just about to call for Autobot help, when the whole building started coming apart. Pieces of the ceiling were falling and the hole in the room was growing.

He climbed out of the building as quickly as he could (under the circumstances)

"HELP!!! SOMEBODY HELP!!!!"

The piece of windowsill were Will was standing was starting to give in; he had no choice but to jump. The last thing he saw was a piece of silver, before he was surrounded by darkness.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh God I died…and I went to hell." He heard a chuckle from somewhere to his left.

"No you're not dead. You're in my medical room."

"Ratchet, is that you?"

"Correct"

"Oh God I died…I'm in the Devil's bedchamber." Someone burst out laughing.

"Open your eyes William before I open them myself. And trust me you won't like it." Will knew enough to heed Ratchet's warning; he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a very pissed of Ratchet.

"What did I do to deserve that look?"

"You know very well what you did. That was the most stupid, idiotic thing I have ever seen in my entire life. Only Primus knows what went through your head. Jumping out of Pit forsaking Building. You're very lucky that Sideswipe heard you scream…he almost didn't catch you." But before will could answer, the voice to his left said something.

"But I'll tell you, Rambo would have been proud. That was the most awesome shit I have ever seen."

"Glad to see you're still alive Epps."

"Just doing my duty." Will slowly sat up, everything hurt.

"I feel as if I was beaten by Megatron himself." Before somebody could even answer to that statement, another thought crossed Will's mind.

"Oh my God!!! Where is Sam? I don't see him. He's not dead, is he?"

"William if you do not relax this instant I would have no other choice but to sedate you."

"Sedate me?!?1 How can you go around sedating people when Sam died!"

"He did not die."

"Oh God...Mikeala's gonna kill me! And poor Bee, he'll never make it…and oh…he did not die. Where is he? I don't see him."

"Sam's in the same room as Bumblebee, right next door. I thought they would enjoy seeing each other when they wake up."

"How is he?"

"Well if you're talking about his injuries…it will take a while. He required several cuts and bruises. He also has a broken nose, hand and leg. But in the long term…he'll be fine." Ratchet looked at Will. The poor man went to hell and back to rescue the boy.

"Rest mayor, you've had a very long and tiring day." Will merely nodded and lay back on the bed he was a mere seconds away from a deep sleep when he said.

"Epps, you're probably going to have to go tell Mikeala Sam's fine." He was not awake long enough, to hear Epps curse.

Will wondered what could bring him out of such a deep sleep. He could hear people talking.

"Put him over there…he'll probably wake up within the hour."

"I swear to you Ratchet…I didn't mean it. I thought it was Will."

"Mikeala I know you're mad at Will, but he just saved Sam's life. So I order you, not to harm him when he wakes up."

"But Ratchet."

"No buts…go see Sam. I'm sure your face is the first thing he would like to see when he wakes up." Will could hear Mikeala's footsteps leaving the room.

"You can open your eyes now, she's gone."

"How'd you know I was awake?" Will said opening his eyes and sitting up.

"You snore."

"I don't sno.." He trailed of when he saw Epps unconscious body.

"What the hell happened to him?!?!"

"Mikeala knocked him unconscious. She thought it was you."

"Why would she want to hit me?"

"You locked her in a room. So she must have thought Epps was you when he opened the door. Poor Epps never saw it coming."

"O boy….he's never gonna let this go."

0o0o0o0o

Sam groaned. He felt bloody awful. It felt as if his leg had been trampled on…and boy did his nose hurt.

"Sam? Sam? Can you hear me?"

"'Kaela that you?"

"Yeah…yeah it's me." Sam opened his eyes to look at the most beautiful person ever made.

"God must have been in a pretty good mood the day He made you." Mikeala started crying.

"I'm sorry. Was it something I said?" Through her sobs Mikeala managed to say

"No, no…I just realized how close I came to never seeing those beautiful brown eyes ever again." With much effort Sam managed to bring his hands to Mikeala's face and gently wiped away her tears.

"I'll never leave you, do you hear me? Never." Mikeala merely nodded.

"Mikeala there's something I wanted to ask you…but I never got the chance…since Barricade attacked me and Bee. Oh Shit where's Bee?!?!?!" With injuries and all he jumped up and started moving towards the end of the bed, but before he reached it a pair of yellow hands grabbed him from behind. Sam was so shocked to see Bumblebee, that he didn't even put up a fight when Bee and Mikeala put him back in bed. Bee was still looking pretty battered, but it was obvious to everyone around him that he'll survive.

"Bee? What happened to you? Are you okay?"

"I went into stasis shock after my fight with Barricade, and came out of it four days ago."

"Four days?" He turned to Mikeala "How long have I been out?"

"You've been a sleep for the past nine days."

"Everyone was worried sick about you…but Ratchet told them not to worry. His exact words were – 'Get out of my fragging office, otherwise I'll reformat you into a microwave.' That's kinda a code name for he'll be fine." Bee said pressing something in Sam's hand. "Will and Sarah went and picked it out themselves." He whispered so that only Sam can hear him. He then stood out and limped out of the room.

"Where are you going Bee?" Mikeala asked.

"My daily medical check up." Bee said leaving the room.

Only Sam knew that Bumblebee left the room to give then some privacy. The thing in his hand felt like lead. But he knew he wanted to do this…he just hoped Mikeala felt the same way.

"Mikeala?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"About that question?"

"Oh yeah…ask me."

"It's not really a question…but a statement. But here goes…Mikeala Banes, you are the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the last thing before I go to sleep. You're even in my dreams. And after the first date we had…I realized that you are the one I want to spend my life with. And I was wondering if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He lifted the little box in front of her face. Mikeala looked at the box, and then to Sam. She pushed Sam's hands away, so that she could look him in the eyes.

"That…that was the most beautiful thing, anybody has ever said to me. And yes Sam…I'd love to marry you." She leaned in to kiss Sam when all of a sudden – BANG

They were startled out of their wits when the twins came crashing into the room.

"Look what you've done." Mudflap said hitting his twin on the head.

"Me? Who's the on who almost melted into the doorframe trying to listen to there conversation." That was the final straw Mudflap had, he tackled his brother with all the strength that he possessed.

The two humans watched with amused expressions at the fight in front of there eyes.

"You gotta love life."

"And the people in it." Mikeala replied, leaning in to kiss Sam.

0o0o0o0o

Thanks again for reading…


End file.
